


I’m only falling in love

by orphan_account



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Th Kippen Twins have Four things in common.They can be bitches sometimes.They can be obliviousThey can be...They are very gay.And they’re in love with the only person they feel they can be themselves around.





	1. Chapter 1

Cyrus  

Buffy, And, Jonah, Libby  and I sat at the spoon. I tried kicking Buffy's foot who was staring at her phone probably talking to Marty, accidentally kicking Andi's instead. "Cyrus!" Andi screamed out in pain frowning at me. "Sorry" I said smiling at Andi apologetically. "You talking to Marty?" I asked Buffy smirking. "What????" Buffy asked me putting her phone away quickly, looking very suspicious. I decided to let it go when I saw TJ head into the Spoon. He came over but looked like he had something he had to do. "Hey" I said smiling at TJ. TJ smiled at me back. He then looked to Andi who raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Have you guys seen Amber?" TJ asked us scratching the back of his head. Amber??? Why was he looking for Amber??? "What do you want with Amber?" Andi asked frowning at him eying him from head to toe. "Uhhh...She forgot her phone at home." TJ said scratching the back of his head frowning. Then Amber came and lit up once she saw TJ. They knew each other? And what had she been doing at his house??? Then Amber walked over and wrapped her arms around TJ from behind. Right...of course...TJ had a girlfriend...I don't even know why that would upset me unless...WAIT...Holy...Did I like TJ? When?...who was I kidding...after he had revealed his fantastic rapping skills...I had known...Maybe even before that...but he had a girlfriend...damnit why was every guy I liked straight?!?!? "How long has this been a thing?" I asked feeling fairly jealous. "Oh" Andi said looking at TJ and Amber sounding surprisingly upset. "Oh look it's the beautiful beast and the beast, perfect match" Buffy said chuckling. "Wait...no they're not...eww...they're" Jonah said frowning, Libby looking confused signed "TJ and Amber are dating?". TJ looked to Amber and groaned in disgust. "No, Cyrus...guys...we're not...ugh...guys Amber is my sister" TJ said frowning at me, Andi and Buffy. WAIT WHAT????? 

"Phew thanks TJ I thought it had fallen out on the way to the spoon or something" Amber said grabbing her phone from TJ and giving him a quick peck on the cheek"you're a lifesaver". "Ugh...yuck" TJ groaned wiping his cheek. "Sister?" Andi asked surprised. "Yeah, I'm older by 20 minutes" Amber said smiling. "WAIT YOU'RE TWINS?!?!?" I asked shocked, relieved and horrified at the same time. "Wait you didn't know?" Jonah asked signing horribly for Libby. He was trying...that's what really mattered. "You did?" Buffy asked Jonah. "Ummm...yeah I got to know Amber through TJ so...You guys didn't know?" Jonah said frowning "Nope" Andi and I said still in shock. Then the 7 of us just stared at each other smiling awkwardly. "TJ why didn't you tell me Amber was your Twin sister?" I asked TJ kind of upset he didn't tell me to save me from the humiliation of thinking that she was his girlfriend. "Well...Underdog...You never asked me...besides...but embarrassed by the fact that my grades were too bad to get to Highschool and that I'm still in eighth grade while my twin sister is in ninth grade"TJ said cringing every so slightly. 

"Wait OMG you're underdog?" Amber asked me her hand flying to her mouth. "Yeah..." I said frowning at her. "TJ never shuts up about you..." Amber said smiling at me. Wait...he talked about me??? With his twin sister??? When I wasn't around. "You talk to your twin sister about me?" I asked very flattered to learn that he didn't only talk about me to his friends but to his family.  
"Mmmhm...Cyrus is so funny, Cyrus is so amazing, Cyrus is really fun to be around, Cyrus is the best thing to ever.." Amber said imitating TJ...horribly. TJ shut her up by laughing really loud...about...nothing. "Shut it Amber" he said laughing awkwardly his cheeks slowly turning as red as a tomato. "Are you blushing am I actually spectating TJ Kippen blushing ?" Buffy asked chuckling. "Nahaha...I have to go now" TJ said scratching the back of his head. "Oh no you don't, you're waiting for me to finish my shift" Amber said frowning. TJ groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fine" He said glaring at Amber. "Alright I'm going back to work, bye bye underdog" Amber said waving at me and winking at me before leaving. She looked back at Andi before leaving. 

"Did Amber just look back at you???" Jonah and TJ asked confused. "Yeah...maybe.... I didn't see...why?" Andi asked raising an eyebrow at Jonah and TJ. "Yeah why is looking back such a big deal?" Libby signed frowning. Jonah sighed and attempted to sign something but failed miserably so he just texted Libby. TJ looked to the rest of us and sighed. "When a person looks back at you it means...ah never mind a story for a different time." TJ said shaking his head frowning. Jonah looked to TJ then to Amber and told Libby not to tell anybody what it meant.  
After a while we finished our baby taters and left the spoon.


	2. Chapter 2

TJ 

 On the way back to his house Cyrus tried getting me to tell him what the lookback meant. But if I did that he would know...If it wasn’t obvious to him already after Amber almost revealed it at the spoon. I was really really really really happy Cyrus was my friend but... I kind of wanted to be more than just friends? Anyways...he probably didn’t feel the same way about me and I’d just be making things awkward between us. I really didn’t need to lose the closest  thing I ever came to having a best friend. And...it’s not like I could really be with him like holding hands and kissing and shit cause...my parents...they would never accept me...being Gay. Amber was the only person who knew...Well she actually just kinda found out today... I had talked about him before but... I called him underdog and I guess you couldn’t really tell if underdog was supposed to be a girl or a boy cause for months I could have sworn Amber thought underdog was some girl in school or something. Cause she always refered to underdog as she. Anyways... I didn’t even know if Cyrus was gay. And he and  Iris used to be an item so... I probably didn’t have a chance with him at all. It was really really really unfortunate.

“TJ?” Cyrus asked me interrupting my Cyrus infested thoughts. “Huh?” I asked him frowning. “We passed my house two blocks ago” Cyrus said chuckling. “Oh I’m sorry” I said shaking my head frowning “Wait where’d the other’s go?”. “Oh they all went home didn’t you realize?” Cyrus asked me chuckling. “Ummm no I did not” I said chuckling “sorry I thought your house was the one with 24 on it” I said frowning. “It is we’re at 42” Cyrus said smiling at me sympathetically. This was...embarrassing. “Sorry” I mumbled again shaking my head smiling. “Hey it’s ok” Cyrus said smiling at me. “Why didn’t you stop me earlier?” I asked Cyrus chuckling. “I don’t know” Cyrus said with a shrug “you looked pretty deep in thought” I chuckled and we walked back to Cyrus’ house.We stopped in front of his front door. We just stood outside and smiled at each other for a little while  “I should probably head inside” Cyrus said pointing at the door with his thumb. “Yeah you probably should” I said smiling, scratching the back of my head. Cyrus then surprised me with a hug. Holy Sh... had we ever hugged before?!??!? My heart threatened to leap out of my chest and I was terrified Cyrus would feel my heart racing. “I don’t think we’ve hugged before” I said frowning at Cyrus. “I don’t think we have either, I guess this is new” Cyrus said with a smile. I smiled back at him and he hugged me again before beginning to head inside. I stopped him holding his hand before he could head inside. “Ummm Cyrus do you maybe want to hangout at my house tomorrow or after tomorrow or the day after after tomorrow or...” I said frowning. Cyrus hugged me chuckling and shaking his head. “I’d like that, I’ll see you tomorrow TJ” Cyrus said said smiling at me before heading inside. 

Once he was inside I headed back home. Amber should have already finished her shift by now so maybe I’d be able to ask her what that look back was about. Once I got home I quietly shut the door behind me. I went up to my room to find Amber sitting on my bed her head in her hands. “Hey Ambs you ok?” I asked Amber smiling at her. She looked up at me and smiled nodding. “I’m fine what about you?” I’m fine too” I said smiling at her. Amber nodded smiling at me. I sat next to her and sighed. “So” I said not really knowing how to start this conversation I was about to have with my twin sister “So...what was that umm...look back at Andi about?”. Amber chuckled shaking her head “I don’t know TJ...What do you think it means?” Amber asked frowning. I sighed and held my sister’s hand. “I think it means that you do have a heart and are capable of loving, not like what other people have told you in the past. I think this means that you like her...as more than a friend, am I wrong?” I asked smiling at her.  “Do you like Cyrus as more than a friend?” Amber asked me smiling. I nodded smiling at her. “Amber...I’m gay” I said smiling at her. I had never said it out loud before... and now I had. I felt a happy tear roll down my cheek. Amber smiled at me and squeezed my hand. Then she frowned and chuckled. “Are you crying right now?” Amber asked chuckling. “No you’re crying!” I said chuckling wiping the tear away. Then we just sat there laughing. “TJ” Amber said turning serious again “I think...TJ I’m lesbian”. I chuckled smiling at her. I put an arm around her shoulder. “I thought you were American” I said chuckling imitating dad’s voice a little. Amber laughed smiling at me. “Are our parents going to hate us?” Amber asked wiping a tear away from her eye. “No, I think they’ll love us no matter what” I said smiling “but they are totally going to kill us”. Amber laughed shaking her head at me. “I love you did you know that?” Amber asked me smiling. “I did and now enough of this emotional crap” I said shaking my head at her smiling. I hugged her and smiled at her. “Cyrus is coming to hangout tomorrow” I said smiling at Amber. “Ok” Amber said smiling at me “Are you going to tell him that you’re Gay?”. “I don’t know.” I said shaking my head smiling. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cyrus

 

Today was the day. I was hanging out with TJ at his house. I was feeling nervous and excited and terrified and horrified all at once.Was Amber going to be there? Would I be hanging out with her too? What if she thought I was stupid? And what if TJ thought I was being too...gay? I was panicking and I desperately needed advice from...someone. So I decided to text Buffy my worries. 

After my last text I left iMessages and turned my phone off. Buffy knew...great. I mean I knew she would probably keep my secret. But...it was scary that someone other than myself knew now. Cause it meant that it was true. I liked TJ. 

I went downstairs and said bye to my dad and Sharon. Then I went out the front door and headed to TJs house. I followed the directions TJ had texted me and soon I reached a really gorgeous house. I found TJ sitting on the doorstep. His face lit up once he saw me. “Underdog” TJ said smiling at me. “Not so scary basketball guy” I said smiling back at him. TJ chuckled which made me chuckle and we just stood there smiling and giggling. “Do you want to come in?” TJ asked gesturing towards the door. I nodded smiling at him and taking a deep breath. I was terrified, excited , horrified, nervous, happy all the emotions and I was terrified TJ would notice. 

We went inside to find a woman with blonde hair who looked like Amber sitting on the couch next to Amber. They looked at us when we went inside.  “Guys, Amber you already know him, but mom this is Cyrus.” TJ said smiling at me “Cyrus, you know Amber, but Cyrus this is mom”. I nodded smiling at him. “Hi mom” I said not thinking about what I was saying. His mom giggled smiling at me. “Hi Cyrus” TJ’s mom said smiling “TJ’s talked about you before”. “Only good things I hope” I said nervously. “Very good things, he told us that you’re very funny, which I see now and he told us that you’re the best friend he’s ever had” TJ’s mom said smiling “it’s Laura by the way”. I nodded smiling at her. TJ and I just stood there smiling at Laura and Amber. Then we heard footsteps coming from the stairs and found a man with blonde, brown hair who looked a lot like TJ. “Ah who’s this?” The man asked am at me. “Dad this is Cyrus” TJ said smiling at me “Cyrus this is dad”. His dad walked over to us and gave me a handshake. “Ryan Kippen pleasure to meet you” TJ’s dad said shaking my hand. 

“You’re the funny one eh?” Ryan Kippen asked me smiling. “I guess so” I said smiling nervously. “I bet you’re a girl magnet in school” TJ’s dad said smiling. Ummm... No. “Actually I’m G...” I said almost saying it, almost coming out to TJ and Amber in front of their parents. TJ and Amber shared a worried look. Amber interrupted me. “He’s a good guy but he’s not really a girl magnet though he did date Iris last year” Amber said frowning. “Oh that Iris girl you used to be friends with?” Ryan Kippen asked smiling at his daughter. “Yeah her” Amber said taking deep breaths. TJ frowned at me. “Ummm...we’re going to my room” TJ said taking my hand and dragging me to his room. It was a very nice room with a bed close to the window and a mint green carpet. He had posters and Vinyl records on the walls and next to his bed a Vinyl record player. On his closet were a few trophies. “Woah you’re room is really cool” I told TJ smiling at him. TJ smiled at me nodding. “Thanks” He said smiling at me “look I’m sorry about what happened back there, were you going to say something before you know Amber interrupted you?” TJ asked me smiling. I wanted to tell him, I really did but...somehow the words “I’m gay” just didn’t want to leave my mouth. I shook my head smiling at TJ. “It’s not important” I said frowning. “You sure?” TJ asked me smiling at me. “I’m sure” I said smiling back at him. “Well ok, what do you want to do now?” TJ asked me smiling. 

I shrugged smiling at him. “We could watch a few movies on my computer if you want” TJ said scratching the back of his head. “Ok” I said smiling at TJ. TJ disappeared from his room for a second then came back with his computer. “Sorry had to get it from Amber’s room we were watching But I’m a cheerleader, haven’t finished it yet” TJ said smiling at me apologetically. Wait...But I’m a cheerleader was a movie where a girl fell in love with a girl. It was a gay movie, could it possibly be that TJ would be ok with me being gay? Wait was Amber gay?. “Oh we can finish it together if you want” I said smiling at TJ. “Are you sure I mean it is pretty gay” TJ said frowning. “Do you...are you homophobic?” I asked getting worried. TJ’s eyes widened and he shook his head giggling. “No, no, no Cyrus I’m gay” TJ said shaking his head at me. Wait...what?!?!?!?. “Wait What?!?!?” I asked shocked. “I’m gay” TJ said repeating himself and smiling proudly. “I’m gay too” I said smiling at TJ. 


End file.
